


Hell of a Brawl

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Battle Scar Soldiers [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Brawler Yukon hates repairs, Brawler Yukon is a Cute, Gen, Kicking Kaiju Ass, Original Kaiju - Freeform, Sentient Jaegers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio discovers something about his Jaeger in the middle of a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Brawl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



> So these go in order of the Jaeger's awakening. _Brawler_ insisted on being second and making friends with _Coyote_.

* * *

**-June 29, 2017-**

_Brawler_ becomes aware in battle, his blade sliding from the body of a dead Kaiju. He keens sharply and flees for the first warm touch he can remember. 

_Whoa. Cat, you feelin' this?_ the warm male voice has _Brawler_ curling close to him. 

**Nope.**

_Seriously?_ the incredulous man asks even as he soothes him. 

**Sergio, I'm not feeling it. Show me.** There's a unique sensation but _Brawler_ clings to the warmer presence. **You're sure there's something?**

_Nevermind. Guess it's double-drag._ Sergio brushes it off and concentrates on steering _Brawler _'s metallic body into the Jaeger Bay. When the two pilots leave, he watches them go with a mournful whine of his systems. Sergio actually halts mid-stride and turns around.__

"Sergio, seriously, that double-drag is-" _Brawler_ rattles his frame as best he can, trying to speak but not understanding how to form the words. "What the _**hell**_ is up with _Brawler Yukon_?" 

_**Sergio, AWAKE.**_ The man's eyes widened and _Brawler_ crooned. He finally spoke! The feeling washing down the link hurt though and he pulled back, static fritzing up his cables. 

"Serg?"

"Cat, umm, I gotta _stay_ here." Sergio's voice cracked on the second to last word.

"Why?" the hissed voice is confused but the man sighs.

_I think Brawler is alive._

**Serg, you better be joking.**

_Wish I was. He's loud._

**Why can't I hear him?**

_Not sure._

_**You're mad.**_ _Brawler_ mutters along the link, curling as far away as he can manage without snapping the tenuous thread. _**Sorry.**_

_He apologized. Aww, hell. C'mere._ Sergio's link pressed against his, the presence engulfing him. _Brawler_ purrs as he accepts the mental embrace. _He's kinda cute._

**A 250 ft Jaeger is cute.**

_Brawler, you wanna try linking up with Cat?_

_**Can try but not sure.**_ he offered as he extended to the quiet part of the bond. A surge of warmth makes him coo as he revels in the feeling of a completed bond. _**Hello.**_

**Oh. He is cute.** _Brawler_ was content to be right where he was and stay there. **What happened?**

_**One second, not awake. Next second, blade in Kaiju and AWAKE.**_ _Brawler_ pushed the memory down the link and both of his pilots cradled him closer. They were holding hands in the outside world and Brawler's much larger frame towered over them both. 

"Ranger Lightcap? Ranger D'onofrio?" The technician drew them out of the cocoon they'd kept _Brawler_ in and he protested when they pulled away slightly to deal with the tech. 

"We're fine. Just Ghosting." Sergio waved off the concern as _Brawler_ flexes his caliper cables minutely. _You okay there, little guy?_

_**Fine. Words hard to form.**_ _Brawler_ admits with shame coursing down the link. _**Want to try.**_

**Oh, you poor thing. We'll just have to work on your vocabulary, okay?** Caitlin soothes. 

_**Okay.**_ _Brawler_ chirrups as he snuggles close. 

_See? Completely adorable, Kitty-Cat._ Sergio coos as they keep him with them. 

**Don't call me that!** she snaps but her link says that she likes it all the same.

* * *

He learns slowly but commits everything to his data log as he continues to fight Kaiju with his pilots. 

_**Take that, stinkin' Kaiju!**_ he snarls as he blocks the massive maw of a Category II and slides his blade forward, puncturing the thick skull like it's pulp. The Kaiju, codename Gigantasaur, rakes it's huge claws across his chest plate armor and _Brawler_ 's systems hiss with his anger. He slams his servo under his first blade, twists it in a tight spiral and the Kaiju slides off with a heavy groan. 

_Hey, are you okay?_ Sergio asks as _Brawler_ rattles his frame to shake off the offending Kaiju Blue. 

_**He scratched my armor. Now I have to stay in the Bay for repairs.**_ _Brawler_ grumbles as he sheathes his blades, feeling his pilots mime the motion in his Conn-Pod. _**It gets lonely in the Bay and sometimes you are too busy.**_

**Go explore the other systems.** They'd discovered that _Brawler_ could travel between his frame and other electronic devices. **I'm sorry we're so busy lately, sweetheart.**

_What Cat said, little guy. We'll try to spend as much time with you as we can but the publicity department's on our asses. I can't even imagine the strain for the Becket brothers. Their Jaeger's deployment date is coming up soon._ Sergio sighed as he pressed affection down the link they all share. 

**No kidding. Didn't one of the Gages vomit onstage?** Caitlin murmured with a wave of understanding. 

_Yeah._ _Brawler_ winced at the mention of vomit. Humans were very fragile, as he'd found out nearly a week ago when he'd almost stepped on a tech that slept near his pede. _Sorry, little guy._

_**Human bodies are breakable. No wonder you made us to protect you.**_ he mutters as he envelops his pilots in a mental embrace. 

_You know our spirit is what allows us to survive even this War._ Sergio teases lightly. 

_**The human spirit is indomitable.**_ _Brawler_ croons as they head for the Icebox Shatterdome and repairs.

* * *

It takes nearly three months for _Brawler_ to form complete sentences without shame following shortly afterward. 

_**My Captain?**_ he presses lightly on Caitlin's end of the link, trying not to bother his busy Rangers. 

**Yes Brawler?**

_**Can you come to the Jaeger Bay? The techs are being weird again and it makes me uncomfortable.**_ he asks, curling as far away as he can get from his metal frame. _Brawler_ 's not sure why the techs like to use his Bay for those... particular activities but he doesn't like it. 

**Oh, not _again_. It's getting ridiculous. That's it. I'm reporting them to the Marshal. You can stay here with me or go to see Sergio, alright?** Caitlin hisses in disgust, her feelings very clear over the link. She softens her tone when she speaks with him and he appreciates it more than he can ever show. 

_**I think I'll go to Dad's tablet, my Captain.**_ _Brawler_ hums as he brushes lazy affection towards Sergio on his way to the tablet. 

_See you later, little guy. We'll continue with the lesson?_ Sergio asks as he returns the affection with _Brawler_ has learned is called love. 

_**That would make me very happy, my Ranger.**_ _Brawler_ practically purrs as he slips between the coding to Dad's tablet. 

_I didn't realize there were more like me._ the new voice sounded male and _Brawler_ almost rabbited away to his Rangers when the voice continues, _Wait! I'm Coyote Tango. You are?_

_**Brawler Yukon.**_ he says warily. 

_When did you wake up?_ _Coyote_ asks as he offers a comm. link to _Brawler_. 

_**Three months ago.**_ he answers as he accepts it. 

_Wow. You're doing better than I was at three months. I've been awake since 2016. I see you found Dad's tablet._ the other Jaeger admits with the feeling of a smile through the link. 

_**Wait. You mean you call him Dad too?**_ _Brawler_ thought he was the only one. 

_He made us. Why not?_ _Coyote_ sends the feeling of a shrug down the link. 

_Brawler_ laughs and says, _**You're alright, Coyote. My Ranger and my Captain have been giving me vocabulary and etiquette lessons.**_

_Stacker and Tamsin, my Rangers, just winged it before Tamsin taught me some stuff. I'm still getting the hang of things. Maybe we can teach each other? I think more of us might wake up. It sucked to learn step by step and how to speak._ _Coyote_ murmured as he shifts around the coding in the tablet to get closer to _Brawler_

_**Darn right it was hard. It took me a good month an' a half before I could talk without projectin' embarrassment everywhere. It was awful. If any other Jaeger wakes up, we need to find 'em and give 'em lessons or somethin' before they talk with their pilots. Just enough so that they don't feel like we did, gettin' words stuck or wrong because that's not what humans describe it as, y'know?**_ he huffs as he shows _Coyote_ his memories. 

_But not enough that they can't bond with their pilots over some words or lessons. Deal?_ _Coyote_ sounds nogistalgic over this and _Brawler_ agrees with him. 

_**Deal. They get to choose gender though. I read some, I think it was Tumblr, blogs that say choice is a good thing. Humans get really upset over it though. I don't understand. Why can't you express yourself the way you see yourself?**_ _Brawler_ posed the question to _Coyote_ but the other Jaeger had no idea either. 

_That's a human thing, Brawler, and I don't get it either._ _Coyote_ points out as he presses support down the comm. link. 

_**They say that people like my Captain are lying or sick. She doesn't get out of bed somedays because she's sad. My Ranger, he tries his best, getting her things that make her happier or giving her some pills. They help for a little while; I try to keep her away from the blank spaces in the link. Some of the Drift is dark and hurts so I stay away from those memories.**_ He divulged as they stay together in the fast-moving coding and ethernet waves. 

_I know. Stacker has them sometimes. Tamsin's worried but she's got a link to him and we say silly stuff or just send love at him. It seems to help._ _Coyote_ offers as he brushes understanding down the comm. link. 

_**I'll try that next time.**_ _Brawler_ promises fervently. 

_Brawler?_ the voice of his Ranger pulls him back. 

_**Yes, my Ranger?**_ he acknowledged. 

_Cat got those techs fired. Boy was she pissed._ Sergio commented with a thick wave of amusement. 

_**They kept coming into my Bay an'-**_ _Brawler_ shuddered as he pushed the memory down the link. 

_Oh. Well. That explains everything. Cat's super-protective of you._ Sergio remarked as he surrounded _Brawler_ with a wave of contentment. _At least they're gone. I can only imagine they had this habit for a while before you woke up, little guy._

_**Don't remind me, my Ranger.**_ _Brawler_ snorted as he looked for Coyote and found a tagged message on his interface. 

_ It was nice meeting you but Stacker's stuck in a boring meeting so I had to leave. See you soon? -Coyote _

_What'd you find?_ He forgets that Sergio can follow him better than Caitlin can. 

_**There's another one like me. His name's Coyote Tango.**_ _Brawler_ hums proudly. _**I found him in Dad's tablet and we traded comm. links. He's been awake since 2016.**_

_Whoa. That's amazing. Hold on. You said Coyote Tango?_ his Ranger asks with a flash of intuition. 

_**Yeah.**_ _Brawler_ wasn't sure where his Ranger was going with this but it became clear shortly. 

_He woke up in battle too, little guy. Stacker Pentecost is his pilot and he solo'd the battle with Onibaba._ Sergio stated with a faint dash of amusement and a more obvious press of seriousness.

_**Or he and Coyote did it to protect Tamsin. He said she taught him a lot of stuff. We're gonna try to talk more often.**_ he replied as he soaked up the freely-given affection. _**He calls Hermann Dad too.**_

_Looks like you found someone else to hang out with, Brawler._ Sergio chuckled as he included Caitlin on the conversation. _Cat, there's another Jaeger like ours._

**Really? Which one?** she sounded interested and _Brawler_ recognized her inner scientist from where he was in Sergio's side of the link. 

_Coyote Tango. Brawler met him in Dr. Gottlieb's tablet._ came the response. 

**Hmm.** Caitlin's thoughts grew blurry with formulas and science. _Brawler_ nor Sergio could ever keep up with those particular pieces of her mind. 

_**I'm gonna help him out with human stuff. It wasn't just me who struggled to learn; not gonna let another one suffer like we did.**_ _Brawler_ informed his pilots with a back-wash of adoration for them.

**Good idea, sweetheart.** Caitlin tells him warmly. 

_So, when do we start back up? If I teach you then you can teach him._ His Ranger remarks simply. 

_**Now? If you're not busy.**_ he asks with a touch of nervousness. 

_Absolutely little guy. We covered the pertinent sections of blogs. Now we'll start with either movies or music. Which sounds better?_ Sergio jumps right into the lesson, _Brawler_ making notes to show to _Coyote_ later. 

_**Movies.**_ _Brawler_ decided. Both of his pilots shared a wave of amusement as Caitlin started. 

**There's quite a few categories to movies and your opinion may not match someone else's. With me so far?**

_Brawler_ answered in the affirmative and she continued, re-explaining the things that he didn't understand or concepts that were also part of something they hadn't covered yet. He'd have so much to tell _Coyote_ when they met again.

**Author's Note:**

> Brawler is softer than I expected him to be. Oh well. What'd you think?


End file.
